Who's Pregnant 2?
by Riverdaleidiot
Summary: What happens when a bad temper woman claims Keitaro got her pregnant?
1. Default Chapter

I do not own love Hina. 

This fanfiction takes place after episode 25 and before the Christmas special. If I have messed up the time line of the anime, I am sorry. 

Keitaro, Naru and Mutsumi are studying in Naru's room. Shinobu is in the kitchen. Motoko is outside training, and Su and Sarah are in Su's room. 

Keitaro looks around the room. 

Keitaro:It's really quiet today. 

Mutsumi looks around the room 

Mutsumi:Yeah, it is quiet. 

Naru looks around the room. 

Naru:Too quiet. 

Evil laughter is heard coming from Su's room. Keitaro, Naru and Mutsumi decide to check things out. They walk over to Su's room and crack the door open to see inside. Su and Sarah are laughing and looking at a notebook. Keitaro knocks on the door. 

Su:Come in. 

They walk into Su's room. 

Naru:What are you guys laughing about? 

Su:This notebook that we found? 

Keitaro:What's in the notebook? 

The two girls start to laugh. 

Keitaro:Well? 

Su:What kind of children Keitaro and members of the lodge would have. 

The three ronins:WHAT? 

Naru and Mutsumi grab the notebook and start to read it. 

Naru:What the HELL! 

Mutsumi:This looks interesting. 

Keitaro grabs the book and starts to read. 

Keitaro:What? If Naru and I had a child, it would be a bad tempered, perverted girl. The bad temper would come from Naru, and the perverseness would come from me. Also, she would not be able to confess her feeling. For fun, she would peep on guys then beat them. If Mutsumi and I had a child, it would be a physically weak son that would faint when he peeps on girl. 

Naru grabs the notebook back and looks at Su and Sarah. 

Naru (angrily):Who wrote this? 

Su and Sarah:We don't know. We found it in Keitaro's room. 

Naru head turns 180 degree and stares straight through Keitaro. Her eyes turn red like fire. 

Naru:You wrote this crap! Is this what you think about? 

Naru waves the notebook in Keitaro's face. 

Keitaro:I didn't write. 

Naru:Do not lie to me. All you think about is Mutsumi and me pregnant, and getting us... 

Naru blushes and punches Keitaro in the face. Sarah starts to grin evilly. Kitsune walks into the room unnoticed. 

Sarah:Kitsune, Su and Shinobu are in the notebook too. 

Naru:PEDOPHILE! 

Naru's face turns red with rage and her eyes burn with fire in them. She knocks Keitaro out with a swift kick to the groin. Keitaro's eyes roll back into his skull as he falls to the ground. 

Kitsune:What did Keitaro do? 

Naru:THIS! 

Naru hands Kitsune the notebook. Kitsune begins to laugh. 

Naru:It's not funny! 

Kitsune:Yes, it is. 

Naru:Why is it so funny? 

Kitsune:It's funny because I wrote it and put it in Keitaro's room for his opinion. 

Everyone:WHAT? 

* 

Thirty minutes pass. 

* 

Keitaro wakes up. Kitsune, Su and Sarah are sitting around him. 

Keitaro:What's going on? 

Kitsune:Everyone is reading my notebook and giving their opinions. 

Keitaro:It's your notebook? 

Kitsune:Yeah. 

Keitaro looks around the room. 

Keitaro:Where is Naru? 

Kitsune:She went to her room to study. 

Keitaro:I should go and study too. 

Kitsune:Wait. First, I need your help with something. 

Keitaro:What? 

Motoko approaches Su's door without being seen by anyone 

Kitsune:What would happen if you and Motoko had a child? 

Keitaro face turns red. 

Keitaro:WHAT? 

Kitsune:I'm not sure how the child would turn out, so I need your opinion on the topic. 

Keitaro:I can't answer that. 

Su and Sarah each grab Keitaro's arms and pull him back and forth. 

Su and Sarah:Answer the question, Keitaro! 

Keitaro:Okay. I think Motoko's and my child would be strong and intelligent. 

Motoko:Keitaro, how dare you make such a comment! 

Motoko enters Su's room. Her eyes are red and steamy. 

Keitaro:MOTOKO! 

Motoko:You and I having a child is impossible! 

Motoko takes her sword and hits Keitaro through the roof. She then looks at Kitsune and points her sword at her. Kitsune opens her eyes and backs up against the wall. 

Motoko:And you. How can you think of such stupid ideas? 

Motoko grabs the notebook and tears it to pieces. Then she walks out of the room. 

* 

Meanwhile, Keitaro flies into the air until he falls back through another part of Hinata Lodge. He falls into Naru's room. 

Keitaro:This is weird. Something soft has broken my fall for once. 

Keitaro looks to see what broke his fall. It is Naru and Mutsumi. 

Keitaro:Oh my God! What do I do? 

Keitaro looks back at Naru and Mutsumi. They are both out cold. 

Keitaro (internal thoughts):Well, I could walk away and hope they didn't see me. But if they did, I would be in worse trouble. What should I do? I know. I'll go get first aid and treat them. 

Keitaro begins to walk out of Naru's room. All of a sudden, something grabs Keitaro foot. He turns to see what it is. It is Naru, and she does not look happy. 

Naru:Where do you think you're going? The party has just begun. 

Naru has an evil smile on her face. Before Keitaro can say anything, Naru trips him to the ground and field goal kicks him through her window. 

* 

A few hours pass. Keitaro is half asleep when he starts to hear some noise. He gets out of bed and heads towards the living room. In the living room, everyone is drinking and dancing. 

Keitaro:What is going on? 

Kitsune:It is International Beer Day, so we are having a party. Here has something to drink. 

Keitaro:Thanks. 

Keitaro sees Naru and walks over to her. 

Keitaro:I am sorry about early. 

Naru looks upset and drunk. 

Naru:It's okay. But next time, I will really let you have it. 

The group parties all night. 

* 

The next morning Keitaro wakes up and notices he is not in his room. He feels something moist touching his torso. He looks to his left and sees... 

End of Chapter 1 


	2. The unlucky girl is

Chapter 2 

The next morning Naru wakes up and feels someone against her body. She turns to look and sees Su. 

Naru (internal thoughts):She must of got my and Motoko's rooms mixed up last night. I will just let her sleep. 

Meanwhile, Keitaro wakes and notices that he is not in his room. He feels something moist touching his torso. He looks to his left and sees Motoko with her legs around his body. Motoko is in a deep sleep. Motoko is wearing a tight leather bra and leather panties. She has a whip in her left hand and a large paddle in her right hand. Keitaro then looks at himself. His body has whip marks and his butt has a big red mark. He only has handcuffs and underwear on. 

Keitaro (internal thoughts):What do I do? I got get out of here before Motoko wakes up. 

Without waking the angel of death, Keitaro crawls out of her hold on his body and puts his underwear on. 

* 

Back in Naru's room. 

* 

Su walks up in Naru's bed. 

Su:Good morning. 

Naru:Good morning. I guess you got my and Motoko's rooms mixed up last night. 

Su:Nope. 

Naru:What do you mean nope? 

Su:I mean I didn't get Motoko's and your rooms mixed. 

Naru steps backwards with confusion. 

Naru:Then why didn't you sleep in Motoko's room. 

Su:I didn't sleep in Motoko's room, because Keitaro was sleeping in Motoko's bed. 

Naru's face turns white with shock, then it turns red with anger and embarrassment. She starts to run to Motoko's room. Su follows Naru. 

* 

Back in Motoko's room. 

* 

With Keitaro's hands handcuff behind his back, he crawls on his bell to Motoko's door. As Keitaro reaches the door, Naru opens the door and looks down at Keitaro. Naru starts twitching her left eye and lifts up Keitaro. She looks him right in the eyes. Keitaro looks back into her eyes and sees her eyes have the feelings of anger and betrayal in them. 

Naru:Like a snake on it bell, you tried to escape from your evil deed. 

Keitaro:I can explain, but you need to keep your voice down or Motoko will wake up. 

Naru looks at Motoko on the floor, then she looks back at Keitaro with an evil smile. Naru throws Keitaro next to Motoko. 

Naru:OH MY GOD! KEITARO HAS FORCED HIMSELF ON MOTOKO! 

Motoko and the whole Hinata Lodge wake up. Motoko looks over and sees Keitaro, then she looks down at herself. Motoko quickly gets to her feet and puts on a blanket. The rest of the girls run to Motoko's room. 

Kitsune:What happened here? 

Su:Motoko and Keitaro slept together. 

Shinobu:Oh my god! 

Shinobu runs off with tears in her eyes. 

Mutsumi:That looks fun. Can I join in? 

Kitsune:So, Motoko gave up her booty to Keitaro. 

Sarah:What does that mean? 

Su:Is it delicious? 

Kitsune:Your to young, and it can be. 

With death in her eyes, Motoko grabs her sword and points it at Keitaro. Naru looks on with delight. 

Motoko:KEITARO, YOU HAVE TAKEN MY HONOR AND CHASTITY! I DEMAND SATISFACTION. 

Kitsune:I guess last night was disappointing. Figures. 

Motoko:I DEMAND YOUR MANHOOD AND LIFE. 

Keitaro:WHAT? I am somewhat attached to them. 

Motoko swings her sword at Keitaro. Keitaro turns on to his stomach, and Motoko cuts the handcuffs in two. With fear taking over his body, Keitaro gets to his feet and runs. Motoko, Sarah, Kitsune, Su, Mutsumi and Naru follow him. 

Motoko:COME BACK HER AND TAKE IT LIKE A MAN! 

Keitaro:I am taking it like a man. I'm running away. 

Kitsune:Motoko, don't do anything rash. 

Naru:Do not listen to Kitsune. Do something rash. 

While Keitaro is running, he notices Seta and runs to him. 

Keitaro:Quick. Stop Motoko from killing me. 

Seta:Okay. 

Within moments, Seta knocks Motoko out. 

Naru:Seta, knock Keitaro out too. 

Seta:What? 

Sarah:Yeah. Daddy, knock him out. 

Seta:Okay 

Keitaro:What? 

Seta knocks out Keitaro. Then the ladies tie up Keitaro and Motoko. 

* 

Two hours later. 

* 

Keitaro wakes up and looks around room. He sees everyone talking in a small group except Motoko. Motoko is hanging from the roof and unable to free herself. Keitaro then notices that he is tied up too. 

Keitaro:What's going on? Why are Motoko and I tied up? 

Kitsune:That is simple. We do not want Motoko to kill you, and we do not want you to run off until we figure out a punishment for both of you. 

Keitaro:Punishment. What for? 

Naru:You for taking advantage of Motoko, and Motoko for sleeping with you. 

Keitaro:Why are you guys punishing us for something that might not of happened? Nothing could have happened. There is no proof. 

The ladies are not paying any attention to Keitaro now. 

Naru:All agree. 

Ladies:Yes. 

Naru:Then it is settled. Kitsune, inform them of their punishment. 

Kitsune exits the group of woman wearing a judge's robe. Kitsune walks over to Motoko and points at her. 

Kitsune:Motoko, your punishment is you can not kill Keitaro. 

Motoko:What? I demand satisfaction. I want his manhood and life. 

Kitsune rolls her eyes. 

Kitsune:Well. If you did not get enough of his manhood last night, your chance is gone. As for his life, we still need him to take care of things around here. Besides. We will take good care of him. 

Kitsune turns to Naru. 

Kitsune:Would you like to inform Keitaro? 

Naru:Yes. 

Naru is now wearing a judge's robe as she walks over to Keitaro. 

Naru:Keitaro, you have a lot of new rules to follow now. First, you are not allowed to be alone with any woman in Hinata Lodge. Second, you can be beaten any time. 

Keitaro:How is that different from now? 

Naru glares at Keitaro. She walks over to him and starts kicking the crap out of him. 

Naru:That is the difference. We do not need you to peep on us to beat the crap out of you. 

Keitaro has two black eyes and a few teeth loose. 

Keitaro:I see. 

Naru:Third, your manhood is not allowed to do anymore exploration missions. If it does, Motoko gets it. Last, you must wear this sign for a week. 

Su hands the sign to Keitaro. The sign says "Sexual Beast on the Roam". 

Naru:Before letting you guys go, you must agree to these punishments. 

Motoko:Fine. I agree. 

Keitaro:I agree. 

The girls untie Motoko and Keitaro. Motoko walks over to Keitaro and gives him a death stare. 

Motoko:I shall have my revenge. 


	3. The last dinner

Chapter 3 

A month has passed since Keitaro's and Motoko's incident. Naru has stopped speaking to Keitaro and Motoko has made many attempts on Keitaro's a life without the other ladies' knowledge. 

Motoko is sitting in her room and pondering evil thoughts. 

Motoko (thinking):Keitaro has to be unkillable. I have tried deadly fish, poison darts, ninja stars and a live squid. And a sneak attack in the men's bath, which resulted in me seeing Seta nude and retreating. 

Motoko looks at a bowl of fruit on her table. 

Motoko (thinking):I've got it! I will poison his food. Oh god. I shouldn't think of food, because it makes me feel sick. Why I am sick when I think about food? I am going to talk to Kitsune. 

Meanwhile, Keitaro hides in his room. 

Keitaro:What's Motoko going to try next? She has tried so many ways to kill me. I need to stay on my toes. 

Keitaro hears footsteps and a knock at his door. 

Keitaro:Come in. 

Kitsune walks into Keitaro's room. 

Kitsune:I was just in Motoko's room and she told me to tell you that dinner is being pushed to seven o'clock and she has a surprise for you. 

Keitaro:Thanks, but why is it being pushed to seven? And what kind of surprise? 

Kitsune:I do not know. Motoko is cooking and said dinner will be at seven. And I can't tell you the surprise. 

Kitsune walks out of Keitaro's room. As she does, Keitaro realizes something. 

Keitaro:OH MY GOD! Motoko is cooking his food and has a surprise for him. 

She is going to poison me. What should I do? I'd better think of something fast. 

Dinner time. 

Everyone gathers in the dining room and starts to eat. Keitaro carefully looks at the food on the table. 

Keitaro (thinking):She wouldn't poison food all of us are eating. Therefore, I will have some rice. 

After they all eat dinner, Motoko brings out desert. She gives everyone a piece of cake. Everyone looks at Keitaro's piece and notices it has a different type of frosting. 

Su:Why does Keitaro get a special piece of cake? 

Motoko:Because. 

Su:Because why? 

Motoko:Just because. 

Keitaro looks at the cake and starts to sweat. 

Motoko:Come on. Eat the cake. 

Kitsune:Don't be rude Keitaro. Eat the cake. 

Keitaro:I can't. 

Motoko:Why? 

Keitaro looks around the room for any excuse not to eat the cake. 

Keitaro:I am full. 

Su:There's always room for cake. 

Mutsumi:Yes. There is always room for cake. 

The ladies stare at Keitaro. Keitaro looks and sees Naru and Kitsune are angry at him. Naru starts to form fists with her hands. 

Keitaro (thinking):If I don't eat this cake, they're going to kill me. If I do eat the cake, I'm going to die. 

Keitaro eats it. Nothing happens to Keitaro. 

Keitaro:This cake is great. 

Motoko:Good. Now, I can give you your surprise. I am pregnant. Prepare to meet thy maker. 

Shinobu passes out from the news. Naru's mouth drops to the ground. Motoko kicks the dinning room table on top of Keitaro, then slashes her sword at Keitaro. Her sword breaks the table in two. Keitaro realizes his life is in danger again and starts running. Motoko and the other ladies chase after Keitaro. Su eats her cake without any change in appearance. 

Motoko:GET BACK HERE! 

Keitaro:NO! 

Keitaro turns the corner of the hall way and does not see the banana peel on the floor. He slips on the peel and crashes on his head. He looks up and sees Su hanging from the roof. He tries to get back up, but Su and Kitsune pin him to the ground. 

Motoko:Prepare to meet your maker. 

Keitaro:WAIT! How do you even know you're pregnant? 

Kitsune:She took a pregnancy test this morning and it came back positive. 

Keitaro:How do you know that Kitsune? 

Motoko:I wasn't sure if I was pregnant, so I went to Kitsune for help. 

Keitaro:Well, then how do you know I am the father? 

Motoko:What? Are you implying that I am easy. You're the only male to have... 

Motoko begins to blush and raises her sword. 

Motoko:Now that everything is taken care of, prepare to die. 

Naru:STOP! 

Everyone looks at Naru. 

Naru:Even though Keitaro is the lowest form of life, the baby still has the right to have a father. 

Kitsune:True. You do have to think about the baby now. 

Motoko looks at the ground, then looks at Keitaro with pain in her eyes. 

Motoko:Fine. Keitaro, you will not be killed. 

Keitaro:Thank god. 

Naru begins to crack her knuckles and neck. 

Naru:However, you will be punished 

Keitaro gets on his knees and begins to beg for mercy. 


	4. Slave Hood

Chapter 4 

A week has passed since Motoko announced her pregnancy. 

Motoko:Slave. 

Motoko lays in her bed. Naru, Mutsumi and Keitaro are studying about ten feet away. Keitaro jumps up and runs to Motoko. 

Keitaro:Yes master. 

Motoko:Get me some lemon aid. 

Keitaro:Yes master. 

Keitaro runs out of the room. Naru looks over to Motoko. 

Naru:Isn't it better to have Keitaro as a slave than dead? 

Motoko:Yes, but I have gained weight since he became my slave. 

Mutsumi:Don't worry. My mom gained weight when she had kids, and it only took her three years to lose it. 

Motoko:Three years! But, I have to train and become a great warrior. 

Naru:That's not going to happen now. Have you told your family you're pregnant? 

Motoko:NO! I cannot tell my sister. I would be dishonored. 

Naru:Okay. However, they will find out eventually. 

Motoko:Better later. 

Keitaro comes back with the lemon aid and hands it to Motoko. Motoko drinks the lemon aid. 

Motoko (thinking):This bastard has taken away my life as a warrior. He took it away so that he could pleasure his body. That is unforgivable! 

Motoko kicks Keitaro in the balls. She gets up and starts beating him up. 

Motoko:That is for costing me my life as a warrior. 

Naru:MOTOKO! You should beat up Keitaro. 

Motoko steps back with shock. 

Motoko:Why? 

Naru:You need to rest, since you are pregnant. Allow me to beat the crap out of him. 

Naru begins to beat the crap out of Keitaro. 

Motoko:Now get me some more lemon aid. 

Keitaro:We don't have any more. 

Motoko:Then go to the store and get it. 

Keitaro runs out of the room and heads to the store. 

Two hours later. 

Motoko hears a knock at her door. 

Motoko:Enter slave. 

The person enters the room and it is ... 


	5. The guest

Chapter 5 

Motoko's older sister walks into the room with a large smile. 

Motoko:What are you doing here? 

Tsuruko:I have come to check on you. Have I come at a bad time? 

Motoko:No, not at all. I happen to have some free time, so we can talk. 

Tsuruko checks out Motoko. 

Tsuruko:Have you gained weight? 

Motoko:I have gained a few pounds. 

Tsuruko:I would guess 20 pounds. 

Motoko:Um. 

Tsuruko's face turns serious. 

Tsuruko:How did you gain it? 

Motoko:Um. I hurt myself and haven't been able to practice. 

Tsuruko walks up to Motoko and gets face to face with her. 

Tsuruko:Liar. 

Motoko:What? 

Tsuruko:I already know your pregnant. I know Keitaro is the father. 

Motoko (thinking):It's over. My sister is going to kill me and my family will never forgive me. 

Motoko drops to her knees and cries. 

Motoko:Please don't punish me, and don't tell the family I have dishonored them. 

Tsuruko picks Motoko up and gives her a hug. 

Tsuruko:Don't worry your Onee-san is here to take care of everything. First, I will start with Keitaro. 

Keitaro returns from the store with the lemon aid. 

Keitaro:I'm back. 

Motoko:Keitaro, we are all in the living room. 

Keitaro walks into the living and sees Motoko's sister. The sight of Motoko's sister makes Keitaro's hair stand on end. 

Keitaro (thinking):I am so a dead man. I got to run for my life. 

Keitaro begins to turn around when he see Kitsune and Su blocking the exits. 

Tsuruko:You're not thinking of going somewhere? 

Keitaro:Not at all. What are you doing here? 

Tsuruko:I am here to take care of a few problems. 

Motoko (internal thoughts):Yes, Keitaro is finally going to get what he deserves. My sister is going to take care of him permanently. 

Tsuruko walks over to Keitaro and hits him on the back. 

Tsuruko:Congratulations. Now, lets have a party. 

Motoko:WHAT! You're not going to kill him? 

Tsuruko:Of course not. He's the father of my future niece or nephew. 

Keitaro:Thank God. 

Kitsune:What are we celebrating? 

Tsuruko:Motoko's and Keitaro's engagement. 

Everyone:WHAT? 

Motoko and Keitaro:What engagement? 

Tsuruko's face turns dead serious. 

Tsuruko:Motoko, you don't want to dishonor the family or let the child be born a bastard. 

Motoko:True. 

Tsuruko pulls out her sword and puts in against Keitaro throat 

Tsuruko:Then you have to marry Keitaro. And Keitaro, you like living and want you sister-in-law to be happy, right? 

Keitaro:True. 

Tsuruko:Then you guys are getting married. 

From hearing this news, Shinobu runs out of the living room. Motoko's sister grabs Keitaro arm. 

Tsuruko:Always remember a happy sister-in-law is a good sister-in-law, a mad sister-in-law will come after you. 


	6. The night

Chapter 6 

Motoko, Keitaro, Motoko's sister, Naru and Kitsune talk in the living room after the party. 

Tsuruko:When should we set the date for your guys wedding? 

Motoko:How about three years from Saturday? 

Tsuruko looks at Motoko with anger. 

Tsuruko:Very funny. However, you guys need to get married soon or you won't be able to fit in a traditional wedding dress. 

Kitsune:I thinks it's too late for her to wear white now. 

Naru slaps Kitsune across the face. 

Naru:Looks who's calling the kettle black. 

Kitsune looks at the floor and keeps quite. 

Naru:Tsuruko is right. Your guys should get married soon. 

Keitaro:What? 

Tsuruko:Saturday would be good. 

Motoko:What? That's in three days. 

Naru:I think you are right. 

Tsuruko:Then it is settled. The wedding will happen on Saturday. 

Naru:If you need help, everyone here can pitch in. 

Tsuruko smiles. 

Tsuruko:That would be nice. 

Naru:Shinobu can take care of the food. Kitsune can take care of booze. Su can get the flowers. Mutsumi and I can help with decorating. 

Tsuruko:Okay. While you guys do that, I will get the clothes for the wedding. 

Motoko:Don't Keitaro and I get a say in this. 

Tsuruko:No. 

Motoko:Okay. 

Tsuruko:It is getting late. We should go to bed. 

Naru:Your right. 

Motoko:Onee-san, where are you going to sleep? 

Tsuruko:I am going to sleep in your room. 

Motoko:Keitaro, get my sister a bed and put it in my room. 

Tsuruko grabs Keitaro arm. 

Tsuruko:Keitaro, you do not need to the do that. 

Tsuruko looks at Motoko. 

Tsuruko:I will sleep in you bed, and you will sleep in Keitaro's room. 

Motoko stands up in protest. 

Motoko:That is ridiculous. Why should I sleep in his room? 

Tsuruko face turns very serious. 

Tsuruko:First, you guys are engaged and will have to get use to sleeping in the same room. Second, it not like he can get you pregnant while you're pregnant. 

Motoko looks at the ground in shame. 

Motoko:Okay. 

Tsuruko pats Motoko on the head. 

Tsuruko:Now, that a good little samurai. 

Naru looks at Keitaro and sees his noise bleeding. 

Naru:Get what every perverted idea you have out of your head. Remember Motoko can kill you while you sleep. 

Everyone goes to their room to sleep. Keitaro opens the door for Motoko. Motoko walks into Keitaro's room and looks around. Keitaro follows Motoko into his room and shuts the door. Motoko looks at Keitaro face and sees he is blushing. 

Keitaro:So, how do you want to set up sleeping arrangements? 

Motoko:I am not going to sleep here. 

Keitaro:Where are you going to sleep? 

Motoko:Naru's room. Now move aside. 

Keitaro moves out of Motoko's way as she heads for the door. Motoko tries to open the door, but it's locked from the outside. 

Motoko:Dam. My sister must have known I would go to someone else's room. I will just use the hole between your guys rooms. 

Motoko walks into the middle of Keitaro's room. 

Motoko:Get over here and give me a boost. 

Keitaro:Okay. 

Motoko:Don't look up my dress! 

Keitaro boosts Motoko up to the ceiling. Motoko tries to move the cover of hole but realizes that the hole is fixed. She then sees a note on the ceiling. "I have fixed the hole in the ceiling. Love Onee-san." Keitaro lower Motoko to the floor. 

Motoko:Dam my sister. She has thought of everything. My only option is to sleep in the same room as you. 

Keitaro beings to fantasize about Motoko and blushes. 

Motoko:What are you blushing about? 

Keitaro:Nothing. So, how do you want to set up sleeping arrangements? 

Motoko:I will sleep in your bed and you will sleep as far away from me as possible. 

Keitaro:Okay. 

Motoko gets into Keitaro's bed and falls asleep. Keitaro walkes over to the corner and curls into a ball. 

Keitaro (internal thoughts):If I knew I was going to be kicked out of my bed, I would have grabbed a blanket. Damn, it is cold. Is this what our marriage is going to be like? Her ordering me around and me obeying like a dog. 

Keitaro pictures himself dress in a dog suit and Motoko with a rolled up newspaper. The picture begins to turn into a dirty fantasy. Motoko's clothes transform into an apron. She begins to talk dirt to Keitaro and hits his butt with the newspaper. Keitaro hears Motoko yelling, and he awakens from his fantasy. He turns to Motoko and sees her blanket fly in the air 

Motoko:Keitaro, what are you doing? 

Keitaro:Um 

Motoko:I don't want you to put it there. 

Keitaro:What? 

Keitaro looks closer at Motoko and sees she is still asleep. 

Keitaro:So, you are fantasizing about me. This marriage might not be so bad after all. 

Motoko:Yes, put it there. Put my sword on that wall. Know it is time to start the difficult moving. 

Keitaro's hope falls apart. 

Keitaro:She fantasies about putting me to work. This marriage is going to be hell. 

Keitaro puts Motoko's blanket back of her and goes back to his corner. 

The next morning 

Keitaro wakes up with a blanket on him. 

Keitaro:How did this get on me? It doesn't matter. I better wake up Motoko. 

Keitaro wakes up Motoko. They both head to the kitchen and see Motoko's sister. 

Tsuruko:Good morning. 

Motoko:Good morning. 

Tsuruko:Motoko, we are going to throw you a bride's shower tonight at 7:00. 

Motoko:What? I don't want one. 

Tsuruko:Are going to tell your sister that you do not want the bride's shower she is planning for you. 

Motoko:Oh. No. 

Tsuruko:Good. I am going to have a special gift for you. 

Motoko:What is it? 

Tsuruko:It is a secret and don't worry. It is a gift that will come in very handy. 


	7. The party

Chapter seven. 

Motoko's mind run wildly as she tries to figure out what her sister has for her. 

Motoko (internal thoughts):What can be? What could come in very handy for me. I got it. It must be book about how to get back in shape after pregnancy. That is what it must be. 

After figuring out what her gift is, Motoko takes a nap in Keitaro's room. Four hours pass. Kitsune wakes up Motoko. 

Kitsune:Wake up. It is time for your bride's shower. 

Motoko wakes up. 

Motoko:Thank you. 

Motoko and Kitsune walk into the living room. When they get in the living room, there is a pile of presents for Motoko. Motoko looks around the room and notice Keitaro and Sarah missing. 

Motoko:Why are Keitaro and Sarah missing? 

Tsuruko:No men are allowed at the bride's shower and Sarah is too young. 

Motoko:Okay 

Tsuruko:Time for girl chat. 

The ladies begin to talk about Motoko's child. 

Kitsune:How do you think the baby will turn out? 

The ladies discuss how they think the baby will turn out as Kitsune write down there responds in a new notebook. 

Tsuruko:So Motoko, how do you think the baby will turn out? 

Motoko:Um. I think Keitaro's and my child will be strong and intelligent 

Kitsune:Really. That is the same thing Keitaro said. 

The ladies start to chat for two hours about other topics. 

Tsuruko:Time for presents. 

Motoko:Okay. 

Su grabs the presents and hands them to Motoko. 

Motoko:Thank you. 

Su:Open my first. 

Motoko:Okay. 

Motoko opens the gift Su got her. 

Motoko:Thanks for the bananas. 

Kitsune:Open my next. 

Motoko opens Kitsune's gift and beings to blush. 

Kitsune:Do you like it. 

Motoko:What is it? 

Kitsune:Eatable underwear. 

Motoko's mouth drops to the ground. 

Su:Is that delicious? 

Kitsune:You will have ask Keitaro. 

Naru:Lets move on to the other gifts. 

Motoko then opens the gifts Shinobu and Mutsumi got her. Shinobu got her a cook book, and Mutsumi got her a bottle of wine. 

Motoko:Thank you. 

Naru:Here's my gift for you. 

Motoko opens the gift. It is a book on one hundred ways to punish a pervert by Naru. Motoko smiles at Naru. 

Motoko:Thank you. 

Tsuruko:Now here's my gift for you. 

Motoko grabs the gift with joy and opens it. It is a book. Motoko begins to read the title of the book out loud. 

Motoko:The Aoyama's Secrets to satisfying your mate. 

Motoko starts to blush. 

Tsuruko:My favorite part is how to keep the man hard for two hours. 

Ladies:WHAT! 

Kitsune opens her eyes and looks at Onee-san. 

Kitsune:How do you do that? 

Tsuruko:Sorry. It is a family secret. Now Motoko, I want you to read that book by Saturday. That way you will know the secrets for your honeymoon. 

All the ladies begin to blush. 

Tsuruko:We better get to sleep. 


	8. The End

Chapter eight 

Keitaro gets his tuxes on and heads down straights. He sees Seta and walks over to him. 

Keitaro: Thanks for being my best man Seta 

Seta: No problem. I honored you are giving a first seat to the show. 

Keitaro: Show? What show? 

Seta: The show that is going to take place when Motoko has to say I do and the crap hits the fan. 

Keitaro: Why would the crap hit the fan? 

Seta: Well, it is your wedding and I think some of the other ladies are going to do something. 

Keitaro: Crap. 

Two hours pass and the ceremony starts. Keitaro walks down the alley and awaits Motoko. Naru and Kitsune walk out as bride maids. Their dresses are all ugly. Motoko walks out looking stunning in her dress. She stands next to Keitaro and the priest goes through speech. Motoko and Keitaro both say I do. 

Father whatawaste: If anyone thinks this couple should not get married, speak now or forever hold your peace. 

Naru tries to object, but Kitsune beat her to the punch. 

Kitsune: They can't get married, because Motoko isn't pregnant. 

Everyone: What? 

Kitsune begins to laugh. 

Motoko: What do you mean! 

Kitsune: I mean your not pregnant. I drugged your food to stop your period and make you gain weight. They I lied about for pregnancy test results. 

Keitaro: Motoko, you never saw the results. 

Motoko: No. Kitsune checked them for me. 

Keitaro: Why did you do this? 

Kitsune: It was a joke to get back at Motoko for making fun of my notebook and destroying it. I made her think she was pregnant then wrote down what she thought the baby would look like in my new notebook. 

Everyone surrounds Kitsune. 

Naru: Get her. 

Kitsune runs for her life while Motoko's sister and Mutsumi laugh as the other chase Kitsune. 

The End 


End file.
